Symphony of Agony
by Itsa me just less mario
Summary: Time drags on for Starfire as she awaits her inevitable doom. What her captor plans is beyond her comprehension. Please R&R!
1. His Lair

Okay, now this is more me. I intend this to be graphic as all hell, not for the weak of heart, people with weak stomachs, and so on and so forth. This story was inspired, no, awakened by the story Robin, the Homicidal Maniac. Thank you to the writers of that story for provoking my inner psychopath into emerging for each session of this story that I write. Now, if you don't mind, LET THE INSANITY BEGIN!

Symphony of Agony

His Lair

"Well that makes eight so far. And it's amazing, I didn't even have to do it myself. God I love watching people slit their own wrists and throat only to find that the death isn't quite as fast as they hoped," he said as he dragged the body of his latest victim from the 'game room,' as he entitled it, to his 'trophy room,' where he preserved the bodies as trophies too look upon while he awaited the awakening of his next victim.

The 'trophy room' contained now eight bloody bodies hanging from between their shoulder blades by meat hooks connected to rusty one inch link chains that hung from the ceiling, which was almost as bloody as the bodies themselves. The victims were not treated with any kind of respect. He was fueled by their pain and suffering. He had played games with their heads to drive them mad and to commit suicide. Their bodies' condition left no trace of their former life. Many of his victims had once been higher class citizens or had played a part in this man's current homicidal state of mind, though some had been just random citizens.

The bodies had been desecrated. The faces were destroyed, eyes missing from their sockets, ears missing, the nose on some torn off down to the hole where it fits into the skull. Arms twisted and tied, legs scattered about the room. The torso was host to many deep wounds, from knives, small blunt object, and any other thing you might find that can be shoved through someone that will cause them great pain. At times, this maniac, as most simply put, carved his victims open and removed their hearts with them completely alive and awake, which explains why many of them had no rib cage or entire front halves of their torso.

The 'trophy room' not only held the bodies of his victims, but had shelves that were filled with canisters that held the body parts he removed from them. They had been preserved in a special liquid. The organs included hearts, lungs, stomachs, and occasionally a liver.

The 'game room' was a solid steel room. It contained only a few things, a camera in each corner to maximize this maniac's twisted pleasure, a chain hanging from the center of the ceiling similar to those found in the trophy room, hook and all save the fact that it was caked with dried life fluids, and a small table that held three simple objects, a large razor, a large kitchen knife, and a kitchen knife sharpener, each with its own purpose. The floor and walls of the 'game room' had been stained with the blood of each of his victims.

Along with the last too rooms, he had a 'toy room.' This room held what he classified as toys. His toys included hand saws, drills, bolts, nuts, screws, screwdrivers, power saws, portable belt sanders, and much more. None of these 'toys' had been used yet so they were sparkling new, but they wouldn't stay that way for long.

"I grow tired of such easy prey. I need something tougher to break, something to make my mind work to crack through the barriers of their mind," he said softly to himself as he hung his latest victim upon an empty hook and soaked him with a preservation agent. He had a slight taste for music when he did his bidding. Mainly as he carved up his prey he would listen to House of 1000 Corpses by Rob Zombie, a favorite of his. This man was not a well known psychopath, but that was all soon to change when the idea of capturing a hero from this crime ridden city, and he had his sights set on the one known as Raven.


	2. Curiosity Killed the Cat

Curiosity Killed the Cat

"What's with all the missing reports?" Robin asked as he looked at the sheet of paper listing the eight people that had gone missing in the past month.

"Funny, they probably all ran away from home for one reason or another," Raven responded.

"But this many actually being reported? Most parents would know if their kid ran away and wouldn't bother reporting it," Robin said obviously still baffled.

"We don't have time to worry about that," Beastboy said as the alarm went off signaling a larger crime.

"Shit what is it this time?" Cyborg asked.

"Awwww, damn it, it's just another bank robbery," Beastboy said with a drawn out sigh, "Is this what we're gonna do for the rest of our lives?" With that being the last comment made, the Titans set off to the crime site to halt the disturbance. When they arrived, they were very disappointed to find out who was causing the problem.

"DAMN IT! You idiots again?" Cyborg said quite obviously angered by the robbers.

"Quiet tin man," said a small kid carrying a backpack and wore goggles just above his eyes.

"Shut up and make me you three foot tall geek," Cyborg said taunting the kid.

"Relax Gizmo, we won't win like that," said a feminine voice as a hand came out and held back the tiny villain.

"Get off my back Jinx, I can take him," he said cockily.

"But can you take the rest alone?" came another much stronger voice from the back.

"Bleh, you people have no confidence," Gizmo growled.

"Sheesh, a group this disorganized doesn't need us to stop them," Raven added clearly disappointed by the trio.

"Shit, I'm getting my ass outta here before things heat up any more than they already have," said one of the clerks as she crawled silently towards the exit. Once she got out the door, she stood up and ran as fast as she could to a point where she couldn't be seen. Then she heard a cat screech in pain in a nearby alleyway.

"Hello? Is someone there?" she asked not knowing what lay in the alleyway ahead of her.

"Damn it, I wasn't planning on someone to find me. I guess I could have a little fun with her though," the man whispered to himself as he tossed himself into view and crashing himself into a dumpster. "AHHH SHIT!"

"Sir, are you okay?" the clerk asked as she ran over to him.

"Yea lady I'm fine, well now that you're here I am," he said with a sadistic smile as he pulled her to the ground and covered her face with a rag soaked with a chemical that knocked her out almost instantly. "Sleep well while you can."

The next thing she knew she was standing in the middle of a dried pool of blood, her hands in cuffs held above her head from a rusty hook.

"Shit where am I?" she asked herself aloud.

"Welcome to my home," said a familiar voice. "I've given you my game room to live in."

"Funny, now let me out you bastard."

"Now, now lady, we've yet to play," he said as he connected a high power nail gun up to an air compressor, "Have you ever wondered what a bull's eye feels like when hit by an arrow?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" she asked only to be answered with a nail ripping through the flesh of her left bicep. "OWW SHIT LET ME OUT OF HERE U PSYCHOTIC BASTARD!"

"Oh, now I feel like I'm a bad host. You must stay, and you will stay until I have finished," he plainly laid out. "Now what's your name little lady?" He stepped out from the shadows and she finally got her first good look at him. He wasn't what many would call good looking. He had scars nearly covering the entire left side of his face. His right hand had an upside-down cross burnt into it, and his arms were torn and cut and scarred beyond known boundaries of sanity. He walked on his right foot as though his ankle was broken for it stuck out off to the right.

"Fuck off!" she told him only to feel another nail bit into her flesh, this time just above the knee on her right leg.

"Now, I asked your name you little bitch so you better tell me," he commanded. Silence filled the room for a few moments.

"Sarah," she finally said.

"Smart of you to talk, I was ready to put another nail in you," he said as he took her down from the hook and pushed her to the wall. "Now hands to the wall palms facing it."

"What? Why?" Sarah asked fear brewing in her sapphire eyes.

"Don't question, just do," he said calmly as he shot her in the left calf. Her leg buckled as she fell to the ground screaming in pain and finally crying. Blood trickled slowly from each of her new wounds even with the nail still within them.

"Now stand your ass up and put your hands against the wall before I put on in your other leg too," he threatened as she slowly stood to do his bidding. "That's a good girl." He pressed the gun against the back of her left hand first, and slowly began pulling the trigger as she begged for him not to. The trigger slowly reached its point in which the nail fired through Sarah's hand and into the wall as she let out a cry of agony.

"Hurts don't it?" he asked as he moved the gun to the other hand. "YOU BETTER ANSWER OR YOU'LL GET ONE IN YOUR OTHER HAND ASWELL!"

"YES!" she screamed as the nail gun pinned her other hand to the wall. She let out another shriek of pain as he merely laughed at her torment.

"Now, don't go anywhere I'll be back before you know it," he said as he exited the room.

"Well that takes care of them. Now where did that clerk go I wanted to ask her some questions?" Robin said as he stood over the battered bodies of Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo.

"I think she snuck out and went to find a safer place to hide," Beastboy suggested.

"Damn it! Wonder where she ran off to," Robin said to himself.

"Ahh, Sarah, you stayed. How polite of you," he said with an evil grin stretching from ear to ear.

"Not like I had much of a choice. You did nail me to the wall if you didn't remember," she violently threw back.

"I'm sorry, but I have some rather shocking news that I must tell you," he said as he cut an extension cord and stripped the end so the wire was bare.

"Do I want to know?" she asked with no intent of getting an answer.

"Well, I'm sorry but I've discovered a new use for electricity," he said as he plugged the cord in and walked close to her face and whispered, "and it's electrifying." Just as he finished the sentence, he jabbed her neck with the wire sending normal house voltage throughout her veins. She twitched from the electrical shock that hit all of her and forced her wounds to reopen and for her nose to bleed. Shortly, though, her squirming stopped, and he checked her for a pulse.

"Damn, I liked playing with her too. Oh well, I'll have to find a new playmate."


	3. Keep What You Kill

Keep What You Kill

"I don't know where the hell these people keep disappearing to, but we have to get to the bottom of it," Robin said as he paced about the kitchen.

"Okay Robin, for the last time, they're run-aways," Cyborg confidently told him.

"Then tell me this, why does the newest addition seem familiar?" Robin asked as he threw the list at Cyborg.

"SHIT! THAT'S THE CHICK FROM YESTERDAY!" Cyborg yelled.

"Nah, ya think?" Robin sarcastically said, "She ran away too I guess then."

"Screw you too bird boy."

"Listen to this. They all were last seen headed into an alleyway," Robin stated.

"Okay, new idea. The clerk ran away because she was carrying drugs that she was later to sell to someone and that or that the others were buying and the deal went bad," Cyborg suggested.

"Who's dealing and buying drugs?" Raven asked as she stumbled into the conversation.

"That's just my theory on the missing persons. I really think that we should just leave it to the police and let them do something for once," Cyborg informed Raven.

"Cyborg has a point Robin. We are always on the job, let the police take this one," Raven said in agreement with Cyborg.

"Maybe you're right, but I'm still uneasy about all this."

"I hate being a janitor. Oh, well it's not that bad," he said as he left to turn on some working music. He decided on Marilyn Manson for this carving. The song was Disposable Teens. He then headed to the 'toy room' to acquire the proper tools for the beauty treatment he planned to give her. He chose a large toolbox to take out to his game room.

When he got there, he just pushed his toolbox off to the side until he got her down from the wall. He started with her left hand. He grasped hold of her wrist and pulled, the nail tearing up between her forefinger and middle finger. Though she was dead, she still bled of the newly enlarged wound. He watched for a moment as the blood dripped slowly down her arm, and then with a chuckle dropped the left hand and moved along to the right with similar results.

"Ahh, this shall do nicely," he said as he pulled out a hacksaw. "You have a pretty face, I'll leave that alone, but you won't be needing your hands anymore." He began with the left wrist, placing the saw against the inner side and sawing to the outside as blood leaked off her wrist and the blade.

"Well, you're parents might want a little bit of insurance that your in caring hands," he said to himself as he picked up the hand, "I think I might give them a little of you back." He tossed the hand off to the side as he began a similar process upon the other hand.

"They'll be one for each of them. Hmm, shall I give them something else as well?" he asked himself. After he finished with her right hand, he tossed it with the other hand and removed the bloody handcuffs that he had yet to remove. He left her body for a moment in order to place the hands into a box in which he taped up and set aside to drop off at Sarah's parents' home at a later time. He returned with an axe in which he used to lop off one of her legs to use for show to newer victims. Then he brought the leg to a large bucket in which held the juice in which he splashed on the bodies of his victims in order to preserve them and dropped it in.

While letting the leg soak he brought the body to his trophy room to be hung up.

"The middle will do just fine for such a beauty," he said as he dropped her down upon the hook. He waited fifteen minutes before going back to the leg and nailing it to the wall with the same nail gun he nailed her hands to the wall with. Then he left the 'game room' and brought the juice to splash Sarah's desecrated body with. He decided that after soaking her body with the juice that he should return her hands to the parents.

"Someone is at the door can you get it?" a woman said as someone knocked on the door.

"Yea, yea whatever mom," said her son as he got the door. "Hey mom someone left a box for you and dad."

"Bring it to me then," she said as her son took in the box.

When she got the box, she tore open the letter that was taped to the top and read it aloud, "Inside you will find something that I'm sure has great meaning to you." When she finished, she opened the box and when she saw what was inside she let out a scream before she fainted.

"Good, I see she liked her gift," the psychopath said as he trailed off from the shrubs in front of Sarah's parents' home.


	4. Impatience

Impatience

"New information has been received just recently upon the mysterious disappearances of nine of Jump City's citizens," the reporter said, "Apparently just yesterday a woman had received the hands of her daughter in a box. Her daughter had been missing for the shortest time of those missing, but now fear for the safety of the others has arisen."

"SEE CYBORG! I TOLD YOU THEY WEREN'T RUN-AWAYS!" Robin yelled almost directly in Cyborg's ear as the reporter finished.

"THAT WAS MY EAR THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Cyborg yelled in retaliation against Robin now in his face.

"Jesus what's all the yelling about?" Raven asked as she walked into the living room rubbing her eyes.

"I told you there was something to worry about with the missing persons," Robin explained, "One of them is suspected dead, and the others are feared to have met the same fate."

"And why is that?" Raven asked uncaringly.

"Well, Sarah, the clerk from the bank, had her hands sent in a box to her parents' home," Robin told her.

"That's, umm, disturbing," she replied.

"Look guys, I don't know who this guy is, what his motive is, or where he is, but we have to take his ass down," Robin said strongly. "Where the hell are Beastboy and Star?"

"I think they're up on the roof," Cyborg told him.

"I'm going to go check on them."

"You said there was something you wanted to talk about. What was it?" Beastboy asked.

"Well, friend, it was that, well, my feelingsinvolving you are different thaninvolving the others, and I felt the need to tell you that," Starfire responded.

"Whoa, hold up, run that by me again," Beastboy said stunned and not believing what he just heard.

"How would you say it on Earth, I love you?" Starfire said.

"Yea probabl…. WAIT WHAT? NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Beastboy said pacing back and forth.

"But Beastboy why not? I do feel that wayin respectto you," Starfire told him.

"WE CAN'T! It's just… NO!"

"But, I… I… I cannot hold this back anymore I needed to tell you or else I would have driven myself beyond sanity," Starfire said grabbing hold of him to look straight into his eyes as she said it.

"NO, NO! PLEASE DON'T," he begged as she drew in closer and finally locked lips with him. Shit! Robin's gonna kill me, Beastboy thought.

"BEASTBOY WHAT THE FUCK!" Robin said as he emerged upon the roof of the tower.

"Robin, it's not what it looks like I swear. She came on to me!" Beastboy attempted to explain as he pressed Starfire off him.

'YOU LYING SON OF A…"

"It is true friend Robin. It was me that began this situation," she told Robin shamefully.

"But Star why?" Robin asked as Beastboy attempted to sneak away. "Stay right there you little green bastard."

"Okay," he said as he sat down.

"Star I thought we had something, what happened?" Robin asked her.

"We had something yes, but you were not the one who I longed to have that something with," Starfire explained.

"But why him, why not Cyborg, or even Raven for that matter?"

"You are all too unrelaxed; Beastboy is almost never like that."

"I loved you Starfire, how could you do this without at least saying something first?"

"I feared you might not want me as a friend anymore if I had," she explained.

"Star, doing it this way is more likely to kill anything we ever had than if you had just said something to me," Robin said as he headed back down to his room.

"Hey Rob, everything okay?" Cyborg asked as he walked by.

"Leave me the fuck alone," was all that Robin could think of to say after the incident that he had just witnessed.

"Damn, and I thought you were antisocial, Raven."

"Shut up Cyborg something is wrong. He never acts likes this. It's even got me worried," Raven stated.

"Am I safe yet?" Beastboy asked.

"You are fine, but it is now Robin I am worried for," Starfire told him as she flew off to attempt to straighten things out.

"And the blame for friend Robin's sadness is mine to take," she said aloud now landing.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Starfire you can't control what you feel in relation to different people," came a voice from a shadowed alleyway.

"And what would you know?" she said clearly becoming angry.

"I've seen what happens to people when they feel that all the blame is for them alone. It's not healthy, you should learn that what you feel is not controllable. You feel what you feel," the voice said.

"Maybe you are correct in what you say," she considered.

"I know I am that's why I can properly do my job."

"What else is there that you may be able to teach me about the strange things that this planet has upon it?" she asked him.

"Follow me and I shall teach you all I know," he said. I was becoming impatient while waiting for the proper time to capture Raven, but her friend will do nicely to fuck with her head when I finally do capture her, he thought.


	5. The Runaway

Sorry to have kept all of those who enjoy my sadistic treatment of the Titans, but here is the fifth chapter of Symphony of Agony at last!

The Runaway

"Hey you guys seen Starfire? It's been hours since I last saw her," Robin asked.

"She went for a walk around the city to try to think things over," Beastboy told him.

"Did I ask you Beastboy?" Robin said still angry about the situation earlier that day.

"This cannot be where you live. It is not suitable for life," Starfire told the man whom she had met near that alleyway.

"Sadly enough this is my home. It used to be a slaughterhouse, and because I know hoe you are with terms such as that I shall explain what it actually means. A slaughterhouse is where animals such as cows, are sent when the reach the time for them to be used for whatever they might be used for. The example of cows would leave us with meat," he explained to her.

"I did not know that there were places for that specific job only," Starfire told him.

"The methods used here were out of date and so it was shut down. My brother owned the place and because I had no home at the time, he left it to me."

"Such an odd place to live."

"Not only do I live here, this is where I work," he told her as he wet a cloth and walked up behind her.

"What is the job that you perform here?" she asked completely unknowing of what he was about to do.

"I torture people," he said as he quickly covered her face with the rag that was soaked in some chemical. She dropped almost immediately into an unconscious state allowing him to do whatever he wished. He decided that he would try a little something new with this one. He had always wanted a pet. He threw her body over his shoulder and walked his way to the 'game room,' where he dropped her and left for the 'toy room.' He decided that because she was physically strong that he would use a strong chain. He decided on a three-quarter inch link chain.

He grabbed a screw long and thick enough to be able to hold this chain and his new pet to the wall. He also grabbed a drill with interchangeable tips with a tip so he could screw it into the wall of the room in which he planned to keep Starfire. He had bought a spiked collar while young because he had hoped that he would get a dog that would be fitting for it, but he decided that she would work well enough for it.

He headed back to the room in which Starfire lay as he connected the chain to the collar. He decided to start by putting the collar on, and attaching a small pin and tracking device in case she found a way to escape. The pin was attached to the buckle that held it on. If she tried to remove it, it would jab her in the back of the neck making her stop. He made sure that he pulled it tight enough that she would be uncomfortable, but not so tight that she suffocated. The collar was all black for the fabric parts, so it didn't quite fit in with her current uniform. He had to change that because her new profession had a different dress code.

He then made his way to the wall in which he would screw the other end of the chain into. Then he picked up the drill with a large phillips head and screwed the chain to the wall.

"That ought to hold her," he said as she stirred, "I guess the real fun is about to begin."

"Okay, we have to look for her. She's not going to find herself. What if that guy who sent that person's hands back to the parents… Oh, god please don't let her be with him," Robin said to the rest of the team, his plea to god said to himself.

"She's probably just lost, try the communicator," Raven suggested.

"That might work if her communicator wasn't in her room," Cyborg acknowledged emerging from his search of the tower.

"Damn, looks like we're doing it the old fashioned way," Robin declared.

"With just us searching? We'd die before we've searched every nook and cranny of this city. Maybe we should try to get some help from the police," Beastboy suggested.

"That would provoke fear within the citizens, we can't do that," Raven added.

"Let's try this logically; what places does she go to commonly? When we figured that out then we can check with the people at those places, see if they've seen her," Robin told them. "Then we meet back here afterwards, and relay what information we got to each other and figure out where to go next after that."

"Ahh, I see you've awakened," he said as she slowly awoke from her chemically induced sleep, "I trust you know where you are."

"What is going on?" she asked as she sat herself up and noticed the collar.

"You're going to be the dog I never was able to get. If you do as I say, it'll hurt less. Understand?" he explained. "Now stand up." She didn't move at all as if attempting to discover what he meant.

"Okay this is your last try to do it on your own power. Stand up," he said more firmly. When once again she didn't move, he grabbed the chain and yanked her to her feet.

"OWW! That hurt you psychopath," she said clenching her neck from the shock.

"Good, maybe it'll teach you to listen. Now on your knees," he told her.

"I will never bow down to one such as yourself," she rebelliously said.

"Bad choice," he said with a sigh as he viciously kicked her left calf causing her to fall to her knees clenching her calf. "Hurts don't it?"

"Of course it does. You just attacked me," she responded angrily.

"Good, maybe with a few more you'll learn to just do as I say. I'm going to get some things for you. Behave yourself," he said as he too the chain from her collar and left the room bolting the door shut on his way out. The minute he was out she attempted to remove her collar.

"OWW! Such an action should not be as painful as this," she said to herself as the pin from the collar jabbed into her neck. She replaced the collar to its original position, and looked around her. She was disgusted by the mess that had been left and nearly vomited twice. There were two doors, and the one that that bastard had left using was locked. Starfire daringly decided to see what was behind door number two. She walked slowly to the door, not sure if she really wanted to see her prize. She reached shakily for the door knob as she came within reach of it and began to turn it.

"Where are you Starfire?" Beastboy asked himself as he wandered the streets of Jump City, "Why did you have to disappear? It's because of me isn't it? If I wasn't around for her feelings to change to this whole incident could have been avoided." Ever since she disappeared, Beastboy had been blaming himself for it. He had even once thought that he quitting the team would be for the better. His worry had pushed him to the point where he barely ate or drank. Her disappearance hit him a lot harder than any could have imagined.

"Now where did Beastboy go?" Robin asked scratching his head walking into the living room.

"He went for a walk, but I heard him talking to himself. I believe he's thinking about quitting the team," Raven told him seemingly unaffected by the information she had just past on.

"Damnit, if we loose any more people this team is done for." Just then the alarm sounded.

"Gimme a break will ya?" Robin whined to himself.

Starfire fell back gasping at the sight that was behind the door she just opened. She had officially been grossed out by this image before her. She didn't know for sure, but she began to think that she'd join the numerous bodies that hung in the room in front of her if she didn't learn to listen.

"I must discover a way to escape from this place."

"Hmm, now what shall I get for her?" he asked himself while browsing the women's department of a clothing store. As he moved further into the store he noticed an adult section.

"Now what might be in there?" he asked himself under his breath. He found one costume that drew his attention. It was similar to her current one only black, the top covered the stomach, and the bottom half was shorts instead. Upon closer examination he noticed that the shorts had no covering for the area between the legs or for a decent amount of the backside.

"These will do nicely," he told himself as he took them and began to walk out.

Starfire frantically searched to find a way out of the prison, but to no avail. She figured she might try basting the door down with starbolts and decided that was going to be her only way out. Just as she was about to blast the door, it opened, revealing her 'master.' She immediately sat down and acted as though she had done nothing the whole time he was gone.

"Well I got you some new clothes, but there's still more I need to get you," he began, "So when I come back, I'll expect you to have changed into these." He tossed the clothes and boots at her. The look on her face told him basically what she was thinking when she looked at the clothes.

"Is there not something missing from these lower body garments?" she asked.

"Nope that's how they're supposed to be, and you're going to wear them without undergarments," he told her as he began to open the door to leave. "Now I'm leaving to get a few more items, behave yourself and get changed." He left once again, this time purposely leaving the door unlocked to see what might happen. She noticed this and once he was gone for approximately thirty minutes, she ran from her captor's home.

He went to a pet store for the rest of the items he was to buy for his new pet. He first went and grabbed a large sack of dog food, then a good strong leash, a bone, and dog treats. All that was left was a bowl.

"Excuse me miss but would you happen to have any dog bowls that say Star on it?" he asked a passing worker.

"Yes we do, umm, down isle three on the side closest to the entrance," she replied.

"I thank you for your help," he said as he made his way to isle three.

Beastboy had finally decided to take a break from his pointless wanderings and take a seat. He leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, and softly began crying. Suddenly he saw a flash blow by his head followed by a strong wind. He looked up to find that it was the orange skinned red haired girl he'd been crying about.

"Starfire?" he whispered to himself, "STARFIRE!" He started running and quickly changed into a cheetah allowing faster movement. He shot through the streets chasing her to find where she'd been. He tracked her to an alleyway but had lost her there.

"I should be safe from him upon this roof," she told herself hoping that she'd escaped him.

"Now, now… You've been a bad dog. You didn't think you could get away from home did you?" he asked her sadistically. She as one last desperate attempt ran and jumped off the building hoping to fly away but was caught by him as he jumped as well and caught onto her. After the flight she had just made she was tired and couldn't keep in the air. She and he both fell to the ground in the alleyway around the corner from Beastboy.

"What the hell was that bang?" Beastboy asked himself as he snuck around the corner. "That's Starfire, but who's he?" He watched as the mystery man picked her up onto his shoulders and ran off into another alleyway. Seemingly with no other choice, he followed, close enough to see where they were headed, but not so close as to arouse suspicion. He followed them to an old, run down building that, from the outside, looked like it was lucky to be standing.

"This place is creepy," he said walking slowly to the entrance just after the man took Starfire inside. He walked in being as quiet as he could, whispering Starfire's name every so often in an attempt to find her.

"Starfire?" he said slightly louder.

"BEASTBOY LOOK OUT!" she yelled as he turned around.

"Boo," the mystery man said as a bat was brought down hard on the shocked Beastboy's head.


	6. Consequences

Consequences

"There is no reason why you should involve him in this as well. Please let him go," Starfire begged as he dragged Beastboy towards his game room.

"He shouldn't have come here. Actually, this would never have occurred if you didn't run away in the first place," he simply explained to her throwing open the door to the game room. With one strong toss, he flung his new prisoner into the center of the room.

"What are you planning to do to him?" she asked almost not wanting to know the answer.

"I plan to use his well being as incentive to behave and do what I say from now on." She wasn't sure what he meant but soon found out as he drew a knife and began to saw off his right index finger.

"STOP!"

"Sit." She lowered herself slowly to the ground and sat in a cross legged position.

"He has done nothing. Please do not hurt him, I am who is to be punished for my actions," she begged still in her sitting position.

"You see Starfire, for every action there will be a reaction, or as I call it for circumstances such as this, a consequence. Now these 'consequences' can be good or bad dependant on the action taken to receive them. Your action of running away causes bad consequences. This is just the beginning of you training and punishment."

"Training?" she asked nervously.

"You will learn to do what I say, when I say it, no matter what it may be. If you don't, well, I'll leave you some surprise," he said with an evil grin stretching from ear to ear. The day continued on, and the room they were held captive became more and more similar to the looks of a carpenter's workshop. The room had filled with many tools including a band saw, a table saw, a drill press, portable belt sander, and many other various items. Starfire feared the possible purposes for those objects being moved into the room.

A/N: Yes, I know this was short and probably not of my best, but it sets you up for the next chapter which all of you sadistic bastards just like me will enjoy to the fullest!


	7. Warning to the readers!

WARNING: Umm… yeah been quite a fucking while huh guys? Well guess what? No, I'm not done with this, but I plan to revise this a lot over the coming days and do my best to rewrite this story better. Chapter 7 will come in time as I fix this up. Please, if you do wish to continue receiving updates for this story, add me to author alert. I will repost this story once I have made all necessary modifications to each chapter, and I do so hope that all fans will return again to reawaken the darkness within ourselves.


End file.
